Shampoo Shopping and Other Stars Hollow Tales
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: Originally called Shampoo Shopping, but I changed it because I added another short story to it. Added-Kirk's opinion poll.
1. Shampoo Shopping

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine, the characters I am using for the moment are not mine. I'm just BORROWING them for a little while.  
  
Lorelai Gilmore stood in the shampoo aisle of Doosie's Market. In each hand she held a bottle of shampoo. Flipping open the top of one, she brought it up to her nose, and sniffed it.  
  
She wrinkled her nose, closed the cap, and quickly shoved it back on the shelf. She opened the top of the other bottle and sniffed it. "That's better." She said to no one.  
  
She picked up another bottle and read the label. "Nope, used this one last week."  
  
"Talking to the shampoo?"  
  
Lorelai spun around. "Luke! Don't sneak up on me like that! You need to let me know when you're coming."  
  
"How? Should I wear a bell?" Luke asked.  
  
"Good idea. Where does Taylor keep the bells?"  
  
"I was kidding. Now excuse me, I need to get my shampoo."  
  
Lorelai stepped aside and Luke grabbed a plain, white bottle off the shelf.  
  
"Boring!" Lorelai said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your shampoo is boring. You have so many choices and you pick that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you could get one that makes your hair smell like pears or flowers!"  
  
"I don't want my hair to smell like pears or flowers."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because-forget it. I'm leaving."  
  
"No wait!" Lorelai shouted. I need your help. I can't pick a shampoo!"  
  
"Just get the one you got last time."  
  
Lorelai gasped. "Never. You have to wait at least a month before repeating shampoos. A rule you obviously don't follow."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, so this one," Lorelai pointed to a bottle. "Smells really bad. And this one smells really good, but it doesn't have the matching conditioner."  
  
"So get the good smelling shampoo and a different conditioner."  
  
"No. You can't mix scents. How people can buy a conditioner without the matching shampoo is beyond me."  
  
"Your method of buying shampoo is beyond me." Luke muttered. "Just get a different scent then."  
  
"But which one. There are to many choices. That's why I need your help."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. I've narrowed it down to these five."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
Lorelai picked up a bottle and opened the cap. "This one smells like apples." She shoved the bottle under Luke's nose.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"This one is lavender." She handed him the bottle. "What do you think?"  
  
"Ehhhh."  
  
"Yeah. This is peach."  
  
"Better." Luke said.  
  
"And pear." Lorelai handed out the bottle.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"And finally rose garden."  
  
"Not this one." Luke said. "People will be able to smell you from a mile away with this one."  
  
"Got it, no rose garden. And no lavender, since it got an ehhhh review."  
  
"So it's down to apples, peaches, and pears." Luke said.  
  
"Uh huh. Which did you like least?"  
  
"Pears I guess."  
  
"Ok, no pears." Lorelai said.  
  
"Which are you gonna get?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just pick the fruit you like more."  
  
Lorelai looked at him.  
  
"Right you don't eat fruit. Why would I even say that?"  
  
"Which do you like more?" she asked him.  
  
"Apples."  
  
"Ok apples it is." Lorelai grabbed the apple shampoo and conditioner off the shelf. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You know what?" Lorelai asked as the two headed to the front of the store to pay.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They should make a coffee scented shampoo."  
  
"Why would someone want their hair to smell like coffee?"  
  
"Well most people wouldn't. But I would."  
  
"You're crazy." Luke said.  
  
"Thank you." 


	2. Kirk's Opinion Poll

A/N: Originally I was planning on making Shampoo Shopping a one-part story. But in a review Jewls13 gave the idea of just stringing along daily events into a story. I liked the idea so TA-DA!!!! Part 2! Have no idea when I'll have any more parts. Oh and none of these little stories have anything to do with the other ones. They are all separate, just all put together as one story, but not actually relating to each other.. am I confusing you? Because I kind of confused myself there a bit..  
  
THANKS to Jewls13 for this idea!!!  
  
Kirk's Opinion Poll  
  
With a determined look on his face, Kirk Gleason marched up the path to the Gilmore's porch, up the steps, and knocked on the door. After a moment Lorelai opened the door.  
  
"Hey Kirk."  
  
"Good afternoon ma'am," Kirk said reading from a paper on the clipboard in his hands. "My name is Kirk Gleason and-"  
  
"I know who you are Kirk."  
  
"And I am doing an opinion poll for the Stars Hollow Gazette. Would you be interested in giving me a few moments of your time and answering a few questions? You have the option of remaining anonymous if you'd like."  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "Sure why not?" She motioned to the bench on the porch. "Let's sit."  
  
"All right ma'am." Kirk said as he sat down. "Would you like to remain anonymous?"  
  
"Can you ask me that again after I answer the questions? I have to see what my answers are so I can decide if I want people to know that I said them."  
  
"I can do that ma'am."  
  
"Kirk?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Stop calling me ma'am."  
  
"Yes Miss Gilmore."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
Kirk nodded. "Ok Miss- I mean Lorelai. The first question is, out of the following movies, which is your favorite? The choices are A) The Breakfast Club, B)Pretty Woman, or C) Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon."  
  
"I'd say Pretty Woman."  
  
Kirk made a note on his paper. "Question two, where do you prefer to eat? A) Fran's Bakery, B) Al's Pancake World, or C) Luke's Diner."  
  
"Definitely Luke's," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes," Kirk said. "Luke's is also where I prefer to eat. But moving on. Question number three, which of the following shops that specialize in selling porcelain unicorns do you prefer? A) the one with the pink unicorn painted on the window, B) the one with the purple unicorn painted on the window, or C) the one with the blue unicorn painted on the window."  
  
"I don't really have a preference."  
  
"Well for the sake of this survey could you please pick one?"  
  
"The one with the blue unicorn I guess."  
  
"Good choice. I buy all of my mother's birthday and Christmas presents there."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Next question, number four. Of all the businesses in Stars Hollow, which one would you say you spent most of your time in?"  
  
"Luke's"  
  
"That seems to be a popular answer," Kirk commented. "Question five. Would you be, or do you know anyone who might be interested in dating me?"  
  
"Is that really the question?"  
  
"No, I'm just curious."  
  
"Oh. Well are you asking everyone this question?"  
  
"Well if I am questioning a person of the male gender then I am excluding the part saying are you interested. I made the mistake of asking Bootsie that and now I believe he is afraid to be alone with me."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Could you answer the question please?" Kirk asked anxiously. "Well you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."  
  
"Kirk," Lorelai said slowly. "I do like you, but as a friend. Nothing more. And I don't know of anyone interested in you. Sorry. If anyone would know something like that its Miss Patty."  
  
"It's all right. But if you happen to become aware of anything."  
  
"I'll be sure to let you know."  
  
"Thank you. Now onto the real question five. It's the last question. Do you have any ideas for a new town festival?"  
  
"Hmmmm." Lorelai said thoughfully. "We could have a coffee festival. With coffee tasting."  
  
"Coffee tasting," Kirk mumbled as he wrote down her suggestion.  
  
He stood up. "Thank you for your time. Your contribution is greatly appreciated."  
  
"No problem Kirk."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, would you like your answers to remain anonymous?"  
  
"Oh yes." Lorelai whispered. "I don't want anyone knowing what I said. You can keep a secret Kirk right?"  
  
"Yes. I keep secrets very well."  
  
"Good," Lorelai said, still whispering. "Because if anyone finds out." she slid her finger across her neck.  
  
"I understand completely. I will tell no one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I must go to Babette's now. Good day."  
  
"Bye." Lorelai laughed to herself as Kirk walked down the steps.  
  
He began to sprint across the yard. As he neared Babette's porch he tripped over Pierpoint, her garden gnome. He got up, brushed himself off and walked up to the door.  
  
As Lorelai turned to go inside she could hear him give Babette his speech.  
  
"Good afternoon ma'am." 


End file.
